Severo Calavera
Severo Calavera is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the fourteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Ivo Nandi. History Finding Kate The Calaveras heard that Kate was supposedly killed by an alpha's claws and went to check on her body, only to discover that her fingers had claws and she was slowly healing. They switched her body out with another and took her down to Mexico. According to their code, a hunter who is turned must kill themselves before they change. Severo tossed Kate a straight razor to slit her wrists. Instead, she decided to escape. She made it look like she'd bled out onto the floor and then attack when they came in to get her body. Peter and Derek are still being electrocuted by their captors. Severo complains to them that his equipment is getting old and inaccurate, so he's not quite sure how far to turn the dial on the electric current. Peter comments that he thinks it's a little high. Severo turns the dial higher, and Peter grunts in pain. Severo says he's seen some Werewolf crack their teeth, while others continue to shake even after they're dead. He shuts off the power to give them a break. He asks them where la loba is. Derek tells him that they don't know, but Severo isn't buying it. He threatens to cut one of them in half, strongly suggesting that he's a hunter. Peter backs Derek up, telling the hunter that they don't know anything. He suggests that bisecting people with a broadsword is a little medieval. "Broadsword? We're not savages," the hunter replies, and his friend fires up a chainsaw. Derek turns to look at Peter with an expression that clearly says Peter should keep his big mouth shut. One of the hunters threatens to cut off Derek's arm with the chainsaw, while the other says they're pretty sure Werewolf can't recover from having their head cut off. A woman named Araya Calavera orders them to stop. "No tiene que ser tan duro." You don't have to be so hard. Severo stops the chainsaw, and Araya steps closer to Derek. Derek says, "No hablo espanol," wearily, but she replies, "Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale." You speak many languages, Derek Hale. She claims that not only does he know what she's saying, he knows who they want. She approaches him with a small curved knife and asks where the She-Wolf is. Derek tells her they don't know any She-Wolf. Araya smiles and nods at him. "I know you won't talk, lobito." Little wolf. She goes after Peter instead, claiming that he'll talk because he loves the sound of his own voice. "You should hear me sing," Peter says. He complains at Derek that no one ever wants to hear him sing, and Derek couldn't care less. Araya Calavera puts the knife near Peter's eye, and he reacts in fear, his claws coming out. He doesn't answer her question, so she cuts off one of his fingers. Derek stares. Araya tells Peter she's only going to ask nine more times. She drops his finger, and it sticks into the floor on the point of the claw. Severo Calavera and his men are breaking in to Derek's loft, demanding to know where La Loba is. "You should just go ahead and kill me. Cause you're never gonna find Cora," Derek replies. Severo Calavera is confused because he's not looking for Cora. Suddenly a smoke bomb flies into the room. Derek ducks, and Severo Calavera's men start shooting. Something fast growls and starts taking out the hunters. Derek keeps loking around, but he can't see anything. Then a shotgun cocks, and he gets shot. Severo watches from an upper level and informs Araya that they have visitors. Stiles and Lydia clearly stand out from the crowd. They head to the bar and are given shots unexpectedly, which Stiles goes to pay for. Severo appears behind him, however, and tells them the drinks are on the house. They don't take the shots, and Severo points out that most American teens don't cross the border to refuse a drink. "We didn't come to drink," Lydia says, then drops one of Severo's spent shell casings into the shot. They are taken upstairs. Araya is pulling out stitches with a knife. She comments that Severo hates the dance music, but she loves the music of youth. Stiles and Lydia say that they are not alone. The guards start calling in their all clears, but North doesn't answer. Severo keeps calling over the radio. Scott picks up the unconscious guard's radio and says, "Stiles, take 10 off the table." Araya radios and orders Severo to show them how the Calaveras negotiate. Severo floods the hallway of the club with wolfsbane smoke. Scott and his friends are in a cell. Severo bursts into the cell and knocks Scott out with a taser. Araya and Lydia walk into Araya's office to find Scott chained to a chair and wired up for electrocution. Scott pleads with the hunters to let the others go. Instead, they chain Lydia into a chair next to Scott and bring Kira to the elecricity control panel. Severo explains that Kira is going to turn the dial on Scott and if she doesn't, Severo will electrocute Lydia. Kira refuses, but the reality is that Scott can heal and Lydia can't. Scott asks them if this is game, but Araya says it's a test. Scott tells Kira to do whatever the hunters say. Araya then tells Scott that he knows who took Derek. Scott thinks they're crazy, because that doesn't even make sense. Araya tells Kira to turn the dial. She refuses, but Scott convinces her to do it so they don't hurt Lydia. Araya asks Scott who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales. Scott repeats that he doesn't know. "You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think!" Severo tells Kira to turn the dial up to 3. "Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter?" Araya asks. "Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!" Scott struggles with the pain and says he still doesn't know. Araya orders Kira to put the power up to 10. With the power at 10, Scott's eyes glow and he suddenly remembers overhearing Kate ask Chris if you can be turned by a scratch. Scott roars and busts out of the manacles. "Say the name, Scott." Scott huffs. "Kate." Chris Argent is working in his house when he hears footsteps and hits a switch for some type of electrical shock before pulling a gun and turning around. Severo is behind him, with his own gun, and Araya enters. Araya tells Chris that Braeden hasn’t responded in days and Kate might have killed her. She tells him that since they are hunters, maybe they should stop hiring other people and start hunting again. She shoves both guns away, and repeats the original code, “We hunt those who hunt us,” until she gets him to repeat it. Chris goes to the Calaveras asking for their assistance. Two vehicles pull into view in Mexico, carrying the Calaveras. A third pulls up with Parrish and Chris Argent. Parrish shoots from the driver's seat, while Chris gets out with an automatic rifle. Kate and the berserker run. The Calaveras give chase, running by Braeden. the Calaveras drive Kate and the berserker back toward Braeden's van. The berserker takes out a few men while Kate runs for cover. The Calaveras fan out to find Kate. Araya has a knife in her hand. Kate is hiding around the front of Braeden's van. A Calavera comes close, and she comes out. He shoots her a few times, but she quickly disarms him. A second one gets dragged under the van. Everyone starts shooting at her, and Braeden steps back, shooting with tears in her eyes. A berserker takes out a few more men. The Calaveras continue to get killed by berserkers as Kate makes an exit. Braeden continues shooting, with Derek's body in the foreground. Kate kills a Calavera, and then Araya approaches her. "You're next Araya! I'm coming to kill you next," Kate says. Araya whips out an electrified baton. "Come, La Loba. Let me show you how the Calaveras die." Kate roars, and then a wolf howl sounds. They both stop and turn toward the sound. A black wolf jumps over one of the ruined walls and heads straight at Kate. His eyes glow blue. He attacks her, knocking her down, and she screams. When he stops, she starts to crawl away. The wolf bears his teeth, and then Derek shifts into human form. Kate looks up at him, no longer shifted herself. Braeden, the Calaveras, and Parrish watch, stunned. "You were... you were dead," Kate says. "No, I was evolving," Derek replies. "Something you'll never do." A berserker tries to attack Derek, but he moves too quickly for it and grabs its skull mask. He rips the mask apart, and the berserker underneath vanishes into dust. Derek frowns a little in confusion. At dawn, the Calaveras are still at La Iglesia. But leave with Chris. Trivia Character Notes *He hates dance music. Appearances Season Three *"More Bad Than Good" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"The Dark Moon" *"I. E. D." *"Smoke and Mirrors" References Category:Guest Characters Category:Hunters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Humans